Warriors into the drugs
by Wood'n'Wad
Summary: This is the warriors if erin hunter was on crack when he made it basicly...SO JOIN FIREPAW AND GRAYPAW AS THEY SET ON A JOURNEY WITH SANDPAW THE HOOKER TO SAVE THE WOLRD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps today- Look i know you guys don't read this so here it goes!**

Firepaw: NUH UH LADY GAGA IS HOTTER!

Graypaw: NO P!NK IS

Narrator: We join firepaw and graypaw as they fight for domminance over whos the sexiest!

Firepaw: NARRATOR SHADUP NO BODY CARES ABOUT DETAILS!

Narrator: Its my duty to do the details since this is in script mode

Firepaw: I DONT CARE STOP STALKING US YOU PERVERT!

Narrator: Bu-Bu-

Firepawe: I SAID GO!

Narrator :(

-Narrator leaves the room-

Firepaw: yeah why are we talking in caps

Graypaw: Eh maby the author is to lazy

Graypaw: Eh maby graykit sucks baw's

Firepaw: o.o

Graypaw: i'm gay and ugly

Tigerstripe: I KNEW IT HAHAHAHAH

Firepaw: i think the author is just being bitchy..

Tigerstripe: SHUT UP PUSSY!

Firepaw: Ok...

Graypaw: IMAAA BARBBYYY GIRLLL IN A BARBBYYY WORLDDD THE AUTHOR IZ EPICCC

Narrator: Firepaw leaves the room to not here any more of the authors bitchiness

Firepaw: You will never leave me alone will you...

Narrator: Well it my duty to do the details!

Firepaw: WELL WHY DONT YOU TAKE A DOO DOO AT THE DIRTPLACE!

Narrator:...

Firepaw: I thought so!

Narrator: Suddenly sandpaw bumps into firepaw

Firepaw: WHY DONT YOU PUT A CAPITAL FOR THE S AND F!

Sandpaw: Say *oof* dumb ass

Firepaw & Sandpaw: *OOF*

Firepaw: Watch where your going hooker!

Sandpaw: SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARTED KITTY PET!

Firepaw: The narrator said SANDPAW bumped into the epicest cat alive!

Sandpaw WELL I DONT GIVE A FUCK!

Graypaw: Stop cussing guys! im gunna have to put this into the angst categorty!

Sandpaw: Well i guess firepussy hasn't lost his virginity yet!

Firpaw: HOOKER!

**Ill update later i have to goto bed i have a test tommorow and honestly i fall asleep durring them BYEE**


	2. Chapter 1 I cant think of a name

**The chapter you have been waiting for is HERE!**

Bluestar: Firepaw come over here!

Firepaw: yes master sensi?

Bluestar: I want you to spy on shadowclan,Save thunderclan,and find out tigerclaw is evil

Firepaw: WOAH WOAH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE

Bluestar: that other chapter was a proluge BYEE

-random moons earlier-

Narrator: "We join rusty as he stalks a mouse making sure to make no sound at all...

Rusty: GOD DAMNIT NARRATOR YOU SCARED THE MOUSE! GET OUTA MA DREAMS!

Narrator: Sorry!, suddenly rusty wakes up to feel something petting his back.

Rusty: Dont wake me up! *bites twoleg*

Twoleg: Niceee kitty nicee-OW!

Narrator: That has to hurt! hehehhe

Narrator: Rusty then walks out of the door flap to get some air-

Rusty: AHHH now thats the stuff

Narrator:..Only to get annoyed by smudge

Smudge: I GOT MA DICK IN TA OTHA HAND THEN I BEATED A CHICKEN AND COOL STUFF THEN THATS HOW I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Rusty: Omfg... Smudge you do realise that you have NEVER seen a chicken..

Smudge: Yes my love but you dont want to take a bath with me!

Rusty:... Yeah ima act like you never said that

Smudge: SO ONE DAY I WAS A 8SDUI SO I ATE EVIL CATS AND NAZIZZZZZWIASIAUA

Rusty: THATS IT GOD DAMNIT YOU ALL WAYS ANNOY ME AND MY TWOLEGS WAKE ME UP TO MUCH IM LEAVIN! *Hops off of bench and into the wild*

Narrator: As rusty walks into the forest suddenly a gray rat hops on rusty

Rusty: ahhh A GAY AND ALSO GRAY RATTTT!

Graypaw: DIE NINE TAILSS DIEEE!

Rusty: NINE TAILD WASSS REDDD!

Graypaw: STORM ONNNN!

Rusty: FIREEE BALLL!

**BOOOM!**

Graypaw: AHHHH FUCKKK OOOO TAT HURTSSS AHHH MAH DICK MAHHH DICKS ON FIRE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rusty: Works every time :3

Lionheart: THAT WAS EPIC!

Bluestar: What happened here?

Lionheart: GRAYPAW GOT HIS ASS KICKED!

Bluestar: HAHAHHAHAHAH

Lionheart: AHAHAHHAHAH AHHH AHAHHA

Bluestar: *PUNCHES LIONHREAT*

Bluestar: Hey rusty want to join our clan?

Rusty: YES!

Bluestar: SHWAY!

Graypaw: :(

**Short i know ill try to make them longer**


	3. Chapter 2 i still cant think of a name

**HAPTERS IN A DAY? WOOOO! Ill try to make this chapter 1k long!  
WISH ME LUCK! I do not own warrior cats or i wanna rock and baby**

**Chapter 2 i still dont have a name for the chapters**

Rusty: i wannaaa rockkk ROCK DUN DUNU DUNUUU

Rusty: I WANNA-

Graypaw: SHUT UP KITTYPET!

Rusty: So you would prefer justin beiber?

Graypaw: NO!

Rusty: Babeh babeh babbehhhh ohhhh likeee bbabby babbby babby

Graypaw: AHHHHHHHH

Bluestar: WILL YOU TO SHUT UP! Im trying to figure out where we are..

Lionheart: I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDVE GOT A GPS!

Bluestar: OH YEAH? WELL I LIKE OLD FASHION THING BETTER!

Lionheart: WELL THEN LET ME SEE THE MAP I BET I CAN GET TO THUNDERCLAN FASTER!

Bluestar: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LION FREAK!

Rusty: Mommy daddy stop fighting cant you see your breaking us apart?

Bluestar: ROARRRR *TACKLES LIONHEART*

Lionheart: AHHHH DONT RAPE MEEEE

Graypaw: We here!

Bluestar & Lionheart: O.O

Random cat: What the fuck was that all about!?

Bluestar: Ummm... We have a new apprentice!

Random cat: THAT KITTY PET!

Rusty: HEY YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Random cat: *growls* DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM LONGGGCLAWWW

Bluestar: Beat the hell out of him rusty!

Rusty: LEEEROOYYYYY JANKINNZZZZZ

Longclaw: ?

Rusty: FIREEEEE SPREADDD

Longclaw: dafu-AHHHHH

Longclaw: ummm ummm LONGGG CLAWWW DAGGEHH

Rusty: MAH CALLAHHH

Longclaw: Hey im gettin the hang of thi-

Rusty: LAVVA WINDDD

Longclaw: AHH SHITTT THAT HURTTSSS LIKE STEAMMM OOO AHHHH EHEHEH

Rusty: :3

Bluestar: Rusty lost his collar in a battle of his awesomness! i see that your ellement is fire...FOR NOW ON THIS CAT SHALL BE CALLED FIREPAW!

Cats: FIREPAW FIREPAW FIREPAWWW

Bluestar: Graypaw show firepaw arround the clan

Graypaw: Ok

Firepaw: So where are we going

Graypaw: To the strip club!

Firepaw:... ok...

Graypaw: Here we are!

Narrator: HELLL YEAAA WOOOT

Firepaw: so thats where the narrator has been :O

Graypaw: And that sand colered stripper is sandpaw shes a apprentice to!

Firepaw: Dont you think shes to young?

Graypaw: Nope Candykit is a kit and shes a stripper!

**(My oc)**

Firepaw: O.O

Graypaw: come one ill show you to the apprentice room!

Dustpaw: HEY KITTY PET!

Graypaw: Shut up please

Dustpaw: SHADUP GAYPAW

Firepaw: Hi dustpaw

Dustpaw: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?

Firepaw: Your soul.

Dustpaw:... _IM GOING ON A HUNNTING PATROL BYE!_

Graypaw: Ha you showed him!

Firepaw: heeheh

Graypaw: Now lets go the the medicine cat room!

Spottedleaf: Oh hi graypaw and firepaw why are your here?

Firepaw: *Purposely steps on a thorn* OUCH MY FOOT

Spottedleaf: Ouch that has to hurt ill get some webs for your foot

Graypaw: you did that on purpose didnt you...

Firepaw: Yup :D

Spottedleaf: Take a deap breath *Yanks out thorn*

Firepaw: OWIEE!

Spottedleaf: Put your paw in the water to wash out the blood here ill help

Firepaw: Thanks!

Spottedleaf: No problemb *Puts webs on cut*

Spottedleaf: Ok graypaw you will have to help walk with him and stay safe!

Graypaw: Ok come on firpaw

Firepaw: Oh i so wanna bang her

Graypaw: Medicine cats cant have mates

Firepaw: Damnit!

Graypaw: come on!

Graypaw: thats the warriors den

Firepaw: Yea yea what else?

Graypaw: hmmm... Oh yeah the elde-

Tigerclaw: REDTAIL GOT RAPED AND KILLED!

Narrator: Gasp were heard through the clan

Tigerclaw: I TRIED TO FIGHT OAKHEART OFF BUT HE KEPT THRUSTING!

Random cat: kids are here you know!

Tigerclaw: AND THEN RAVENPAW GOT DICK SLAPPED!

Dustpaw: so where is he now?

Ravenpaw: I GOT DICK SLAPPEDD *FAINTS*

Narrator: suddenly redtail fell from the sky

Sandpaw: NOOO DADDYYY

Spottedleaf: NOOOO BROTHERRR

Bluestar: NOOOO DEPUTY

Dustpaw: NOOO SANDSTORMS DAD!

Random cat: NOOOO A CATT!

Graypaw: NOOO 9 TAILS!

Firepaw: NOOO REDTAIL

Tigerclaw: NOOOO RAPED CAT!

Narrator: NOOOOO REDTAIL!

Author: NOOOO RED CAT!

Shortail: NOOOO DEPUTY!

Lionheart: NOOOO DEPUTYYY!

Tigerclaw: NOO- Wait wo the hell is that orange cat? he smells like a kittypet!

Firepaw: IM NOTA KITTY PET ANY MOREEEE :O

Bluestar: yea yea Firepaw ima be your mentor now we shall mourn over the deputyy tigerclaw may you?

Tigerclaw: THAT GIRL IS PRETTY WILD NOW ID REALY LIKE TO TASTE HER!

Bluestar: NOT THAT SONG!

Tigerclaw: oh... LALLALALALA IMA BARBYY GIRLL

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW JUST SHUT UP!

Tigerclaw: ok..

Bluestar: i will choose the deputy tommorow! now go away!

**I know not 1k long.. but hey im new to this!**


	4. Chapter 3 D:

**Im sneeking up to do this WISH ME LUCK!  
SHOUT OUT TO FEATHERPOOL16 FOR THE REIVEWS Thx :D And dont worry something drastic beetween firexleaf is gunna happen :D**

Lionheart: Ok whos ready to goon the hunting!

Graypaw: GRAY PAW REPORTING IN

Sandpaw: Sandpaw reprting in?

Firepaw: Hola

Tigerclaw: SANDPAW I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TU GO WORK SUM MO!

Sandpaw: Sorry daddy!

Tigerclaw: NOW THAZ MA BICH KISS MA GOLD RING

Sandpaw: *kisses tigerclaws gold ring*

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LET HER GO OR ILL WHOOP YOUR PIMP ASS AGAIN!

Tigerclaw: OK COMING!

Firepaw: So he's your pimp.. ROFL

Sandpaw: Shut the fuck up and lets go

Whitestorm: Ok lets go ready sandpaw?

Sandpaw: yes

Lionheart: Graypaw?

Graypaw: I ALL READY SAID REPORTING IN! D,:

Lionheart: Wait wheres firepaws mentor?

Graypaw: IDK!

Firepaw: Its ok lets just go!

Lionheart:Ok

-Forest-

Whitestorm: Ok apprentices go away and hunt

Firepaw: Ok

Firepaw: hmmm hmmm Oooo a mouse... BORING

Firepaw: OO a ca-

Yellowfang: *bites firepaw* IM NOT GUNNA LET YOU KILL ME FIRST YOU LITTLE LIMP DICK!

Firepaw: AHHHH

Firepaws:*Slaps yelllowfang*

Firepaw: YOU ONE FISTY BICH!

Yellowfang: Kill me i dont care *stomic growls*

Firepaw: YOUR HUNGRY! *Random rabbit appears in hand*

Yellowfang: So your not gunna kill me?

Firepaw: nope... IM HUNGRY TO MOVE OUTA THE WAY BITCH!

Firepaw: *pushes yellowfang to gobble up rabbit*

Narrator: Little did he know that graypaw was peeking behind them

Graypaw: :O i must snich!

Graypaw: YOUR COMING WITH ME BUD!

Firepaw: Shit GRAYPAWSS IN SNICH MODE!

Graypaw: *Grows 6 paws and grabs firepaw and yellowfang*

-In camp-

Graypaw: FIREPAW DISOBAYED 2 RULES I MUST HANG HIM!

The whole clan: *GASP* :O

Random cat: KILLL THAATTT SNICHH

*the whole clan attacks graypaw*

Bluestar: Anyyy wayyy FIREPAW WHY DID YOU BRING A STRIPPER INSTEAD OF 189 MOUSES! AS PUNISHMENT YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER!

Tigerclaw: LETS GO BEOCH!

Yellowfang: STOP BITING ME YOU BASTARD!

Tigerclaw: OHHH HELL NO YOU WANNA MAKE ME WANNA PIMP SLAP YOU BACK TO 1999!

-The next day-

Firepaw: Ok every thing check to rape spottedleaf *Walks to medicine cat den*

Narrator: Only to find spottedleaf kissing a poster of the author of starkits prophecy

Spottedleaf: *blushes* h-i-hi firepaw

Firepaw: you like justin beiber... I'D RATHER DIE THEN RAPE YOU! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Firepaw: *Walks out of medicine cat den laughing*

Firepaw: AHAHAHHBWAHAHAH

Graypaw: Whats up dude?

Firepaw: SPOTTEDLEAF WAS MAKING OUT WITH A POSTER OF THE AUTHOR OF STARKITS DESTINY!

Narrator: Laughs were heard all around the clan

Random cat: ahahhaha I MEAN WHO DOSE THAT!

-Up in a masnion-

Featherpool16: BWHAHAHA THATS A STUPID BITCH!

Butler: Master featherpool why are you laughing?

Featherpool16: Shut up and get me a some thing to drink!

-Back in thunderclan-

Yellowfang: FIREPAWWW I SAID A WHINE BOTTLE NOT CRACK!

Firepaw: But i thought they were the same thing!

Yellowfang: NOW GOD DAMNIT WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT!

Firepaw: :(

Yellowfang: Your usless! now get me a muffin! AND THIS TIME NOT A CAKE!

Firepaw: OK! *Dashes into chefs room*

Batapez:What do you need?

Firepaw: A PANCAKE!

Batapez: ZOK!

Firepaw: *Takes pancakes*

Firepaw: i hope she likes it! *walks over to yellowfang*

Yellowfang: Thats a pancake..

Firepaw: Ooops!

Yellowfang: JUST GET ME ANY THING FROM THE FRESH KILL PILE!

Firepaw: OK!

Firepaw: *Dashes to shadowclan to get a frog*

Shadowclan warrior: HEY GET BACK HERE!

Firepaw: *Runs into thunderclan camp*

Yellowfang: A frog... Oh well at least its some thing *Eats frog*

Firepaw: So you wont rape me?

Yellowfang: Ok who in the HELL told you that

Firepaw: Bluestar once jumped on lionheart and he said, DONT RAPE ME!

Yellowfang: Go away i think i can walk into the medicine den my self..

Firepaw: THANK YOU MASTER! *RUNS AWAY*

Yellowfang: I swear the kid has brain damage or short term memory loss..

Firepaw: * runs into striper den*

Firepaw: TIGERCLAW YELLOWFANG THAT SHE WONT RAPE ME!

Tigerclaw: heheheh your so retarted

Firepaw: so you wont rape me?

Tigerclaw: JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!

Firepaw: OK!

Candykit: HEY MR WANNA HAVE SOME FUN?

Firepaw: HELL NO! *RUNS AWAY*

-In the leaders then-

Firepaw: So you wont rape me?

Bluestar: Mabey...

Firepaw: Ok..

Bluestar: Go get me a fat fat bunny or I WILL RAPE YOU! NO JOKE! i havent have a tom in for ever

Firepaw: *Gulp* OK OK!

Firepaw: I dont wanna get raped!

-Graypaws pov-

Graypaw: So then i said, Wanna try it out with me?

Dustpaw: Your storys suck ass

Graypaw: but its true!

Dustpaw: You expect me to beleive you lost your virginity to a cat more prettier then mary sue with her sue powers turned on?

Graypaw: YES!

Dustpaw: Then your retarted

Graypaw: NO!

Dustpaw: YOUR MORE RETARTED THEN FIREPAW WHEN SOME ONE SAYS ILL RAPE YOU!

Graypaw: NOT TRUE!

Dustpaw: I EVEN BET YOUR DICK IS STILL CRISPY

Graypaw: WELL HALF OF IT ISNT!

Dustpaw: Yeah like 1/3 out of it

Graypaw: MY DICK ISNT THAT SMALL!

Dustpaw: Uhuh keep humoring me

Graypaw: BU BU... YOUR NO FUN D:

Bluestar: RANDOM PEOPLE YOUR GOING WITH ME TO THE GATHERING!

Firepaw: OK MASTER! YOUR NOT GUNNA RAPE ME THERE RIGHT!

Bluestar: Mabey i need to check how big you are :3

Firepaw: *CRYS*

-Gathering-

Brokenstar: I DONT GIVE 3 SHITS ABOUT WINDCLAN NOW ON TO SHADOWCLAN!

Brokenstar: We are doing BADISH! any way a rouge is in the forest DONT LET HER IN SHE KILLED KITS!

Every cat except for tigerclaw who dosent give a shit: *GASP*

Brokenstar: NOW LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

Bluestar: Hmm i shouldve raped brokenstar instead of runningnose

Firepaw: im glad it wasnt me :D

Bluestar: OH YEAH!? *TACKLES FIREPAW*

-CENSEDORD-

Bluestar: You are good :3

Firepaw: im just glad you didnt take my virginty :D

Bluestar: Well next time i might take it

Firepaw: D:

Random cat: MY BABYSSS ARE GONEEE

Firepaw: :o

Random cat: SPOTTEDLEAF IS DEAD SO IS LIONHEART AND YELLOWFAN IS GONE!

Tigerclaw: Wuh?

Darkstripe: *FACEPLAM* *Wishpers to tigerclaw*

Tigerclaw: OH GASP!

Tigerclaw: IT WAS THE OLD BITCH!

The cat i dont know who her name is: OOHH MAH BABBYSSS

**Hope you liked! thx again featherpool! they will basicly be trying to find the three kits kinda like the lightning theif the saviors of the kits will be Firepaw,Graypaw and Sandpaw the hooker! R&R :D ORRR V&R ... Yeah umm ok... 1,000+ WORDSSS WOOOT**


	5. Chapter 4 The cansino

**yayyy thx guys COOKIES FOR YOUUU *THROWS COOKIES EVERY WERE* Hope you like this chapter also the reivewer who gets this riddle right gets a Virtual cookie! *Not a computer cookie -_-* 1+0= NOT A RIDDLE I KNOW xd So read on my wadbros and wadsistehs XD**

Bluestar: Also take graypaw and sandpaw with you to rescue the the cats!

Firepaw: ok

Firepaw: GRAYPAW AND HOOKER WE HAVE TO RESCUE THREE CATS!

Graypaw: Yo diggy dog

Sandpaw: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MY NAME ISNT HOOKER!

Firepaw: but how come your so used to it?

Sandpaw: BECAUSE ALL YOU CALL ME IS HOOKER AND ITS GETTING WORSE SINCE I ACCTUALY NOW THAT YOU MEAN ME!

Firepaw: Wuh?

Sandpaw: *FACEPLAM* Lets just go get traveling herbs

Graypaw: Yes mam!

Firepaw: Hey spottedleaf- oh right shes dead..

Sandpaw: I have an idea lets get tigerclaw over dosed on catmint that he dosent see us running out of camp!

Firepaw: AWWW YEEEE AMA GET BAKEDD

Graypaw: AWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandpaw: DO NOT rub on some i repeat DO NOT

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT I NEED THE STUFF!

Graypaw: FUCKK IT IMA GET BAKEDDDD

Sandpaw: *knocks out graypaw and firepaw* Finnaly now lets do this

Sandpaw: *sneaks into strip club and drops a bag bye tigerclaw*

Tigerclaw: whats this? hmmm

-3 SECONDS LATER-

Tigerclaw: I SEE STARRSSSSS AWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJEJEJEJEJEHENS OHHH STACLANNEH DARKK FOESTT

Bluestar: HOW DARE YOU RAID THE CATMINT WITH OUT ME TIGERCLAW! *PUSHES TIGERCLAW OF THE CATMINT* MINEEE

Bluestar & Tigerclaw: AWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandpaw: *sneaks out of thunderclan with firepaw and graypaw on her back*

Sandpaw: Man theese guys are fat fucks how can they even run

Sandpaw: im glad i took the iron back class

-In firepaws dreams-

Graypaw: IMA NAKEDD UNIICORNNN

Firepaw: COOTTOBNNN CANDEHHH OOO ITS A DOGGIEEEEE

Graypaw: RELAXXX DUUUUDEEE

Firepaw: YEEAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHE

Graypaw: ye hahaha

Firepaw: IM GUNNN FARTT

Graypaw: OH FUCK NO *RUNS*

Firepaw: AHHHYEEEEE -TOOOT-

-In the real world-

*toot*

Sandpaw: X_X

Shadowclan: x_x

Thunderclan: x_x

Riverclan: x_x

Starclan: x_x

Darkforest: ~_~

-9898 Days later-

Narrator: suddendly every body remembers what they were doing

Sandpaw: So you 2 are awake?

Firepaw: NO CHARLLIEE Noo nozzzz...

Graypaw: BURPA zzzzzz

Sandpaw: i take that as a no

Firepaw: *YAWNN* what time is it?

Sandpaw: I DONT KNOW IM NOT A TWOLEG!

Graypaw: *checks watch* i say about 11:09

Sandpaw: ITS USLESS WHY DONT WE JUST LET THE KITS DIE!

Firepaw: So we can get the rerward DUH

Sandpaw: Its just that.. WE CAN ALLL DIE TODAY AND NO ONE WILL CARE!

Firepaw: Well isnt that a damn good reason to live it up to day?

Sandpaw: Stop quoting from a twoleg show

Firepaw: YOU DID IT TO!

Sandpaw: ughhh i need a break

Graypaw: OHH A CANSINO!

Sandpaw: HELLL YEAA LET GET IN THERE!

-In the cansino-  
**I do not own the lightning theif THERE I SAID IT**

Sandpaw: I CAN FUCK THIS!

Firepaw: I CANT FUCK THIS D:

Graypaw: LETS FUCK THIS

Graypaw: THEY HAVE FREE CRACK! *Runs over to free crack sale*

Sandpaw: THEY HAVE A STRIP CLUB GAME! *Runs over to strip club game*

Firepaw: Ima play some black jacky jack

-1 Year later- (In the cansino its 10 hours)

Firepaw: Hey is that a kit?

Graypaw: I DONNNTTTT KNNOOWWRR MR FRIE D:

Firepaw: OH SHIT WE FROGOT ABOUT OUR MISSON!

Firepaw: SANDPAW WE HAVE TO GOO!

Sandpaw: GO TO HELL! I HAVE A SCOR OF 8791 ON THIS GAME!

Graypaw: You put your leftgy futter n and you rigt fooolt oututr

Sanpaw: *Pushes firepaw over to kit humor*

Firepaw: ITS TAHHH KITT

Kit: ? Mew?

Gaurds: GET HIM! *TRANSFORMS INTO UNDEAD BOBCAT*

Firepaw 100/100: DRAGON BREATHHH 19 DAMMAGEEEE

Gaurd 93/100: *BITES FIREPAW*

Firepaw 16/100: OWWWIEEEEEEEE RUNNN

Sandpaw 100/100: *SLAMS GAURDS HEAD INTO MACHIEN* Stay there you little bitch

Graypaw: Ima spider *twitch* mee *twith* mannnnn

Captian blood: GRAB THE KIT I WILL HANDLE THEESE TWO!

Sandstorm 12/100: SHIT WERE SCREWD!

Firepaw 11/100: GRAYPAW HELPP

Graypaw: *walks over to sandpaw and firepaw* *TWITCH* yee? *twitch*

Captian blood: HOLLY SHIT ITS AN UNDEAD CAT RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSS

*Everybody runs*

Kit: WOAHHH THAT WAZ LIKE AMAZING! *DROPS POPCORN*

Kit: Firepaw was like DIEEE and sandpaw said Not today bitch AND THEN POW POW SO THEN- SO THEN CAPTIAN BLOOD WAS LIKE, Time to die UNTIL A ZOMBIE CAME UP AND SCARED HIM!

Kit: HUUUUUU *Faints*

Graypaw: u didly do come *twitch*

Sandpaw: 2 more kits to go

Graypaw: *twitch pork hourss *twitch*?

Sandpaw: *looks over to see that all the walls and ground is gone* SHIT

Firepaw: They dont call me stunt man for nothing! *Jumps on random block floating

-After many hours of parkour-

Firepaw: WE DID ITTT

Graypaw: *twitch* YYEEEEE

Sandpaw: Now only one question... wheres the other kit?

Firepaw: Shrugs I dont know!

Graypaw: *twitch* maby we shud *twith* make camp?/ *twitch*

Firepaw: Good idea graypaw!

Graypaw: nr the goodnesz is all yours *twitch*

Firepaw: Ok...

Firepaw: Theres 2 holes in dose trees but not enough for graypaw..

Graypaw: Im veryy *twitch* flexibleee *clrumbs up into pebble*

Firepaw: Ok.. ill gaurd first!

Sandpaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Graypaw: *TWITCH* hey *twitch* budty

Graypaw: *twitch* imm sleepyyy

Graypaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Firepaw: (-_-*)

-The next day-

Firepaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Graypaw: Firepaw? your suppose to be gaurding the camp!

Firepaw: 2 more hours...

Sandpaw: *Pounces on firepaw*

Firepaw: AHH DONT RAPE ME

Sandpaw: Idiot..

Author: I see you guys need a little help ehh?

Sandpaw: So your the one writing this crud?

Sandpaw: Sandpaw age: 10 moons Likes: Stripping Occupataiton: Stripper.

Sandpaw: WHAT THE YOU JUST POSSESED ME!

Author: Yup and ill do it again if your say my book sucks

Firepaw: Who are you realy?

Woodwad: WOOOD WADDDDDD

Firepaw: What dose that mean?

Woodwad: Woodwad!

Firepaw: I still dont get it

Woodwad: LOOK I DONT KNOW AND I DONT CARE!

Graypaw: Ive searched your name up on google and all i saw was katy pary fanfictons

Woodwad: (o_o*) SHUT UP

Graypaw: Whos Woodwrad?

Woodwad: IM NOT THAT FAMOUS OK!?

Graypaw: i cant even see an authors page for you on google

Woodwad: GOD DAMNIT MY NAME IS IN MANY STORIES OK!

Graypaw: mmk

Sandpaw: So what help?

Woodwad: A sex toy.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! *THROWS VIRTUAL PLUSHES EVERY WHERE*  
Oh and also i dont own warriors or percy jackson and the olympians and also that is true about the google thing XD**


	6. AN

**A/N: Soryy guys for not updating but i have badish goodish news IM REMAKING THA STORRYYYY It will have...Longer chapters,Better fighting sences, AND MOREEEEEEEEEEEE NOW FOR THE DELETED SENCES**

**Chapter 1 talk with smudge:**

Smudge: Hey rustmaboy, i see your looking out in the forest! wellll

Rusty: SHADUFUCKUP HENRYS A FAT FUCK HE DOSENT KNOW WHATS IN THE FOREST

Smudge: FUCK U THEN :(

Rusty: Look im sorry-

Smudge: :( *Walks away slowly*

Rusty: SMUDGE!

Smudge: Go away D:

Rusty: :(

**More willl comeee i promiseeeeeeee**


End file.
